mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook
thumb|300px|Заглавный кадр со второго эпизода. «' '» — серия анимированных короткометражек, написанных Меган МаккартиAnother #MLP #Heartfelt short is up. Keep watching so they'll let me keep making them! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtqOoFBROA8&sns=tw… via @youtube. Twitter (2016-08-09). Проверено 16 августа 2016.#HeartfeltShorts are here! So excited about how these turned out! #MLPFIM. Twitter (2016-07-22). Проверено 5 августа 2016.New #MLPFIM Heartfelt Moments short is up now on YouTube. Check it out!. Twitter (2016-08-05). Проверено 16 августа 2016. вместе с Андреа ЛибманWho has babysat and can relate? https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ri8wScYpLzo… "Foal Sitting 101" #pinkiepie #mlp #heartfeltshorts. Twitter (2016-07-26). Проверено 5 августа 2016. и Майклом ВогелемHey @mktoon @AndreaLibman. It’s that thing we worked on! #MLPFIM #MLP #HeartfeltMoments https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKyOqRSCY-IufHDUBQi6HdPuVytYQ-0cl…. Twitter (2016-08-06). Проверено 16 августа 2016. и выпущенных на официальном ютуб-канале «Хасбро», на ютуб-канале «My Little Pony Official» и в фэйсбуке «My Little Pony». В них Пинки Пай показывает памятный альбом малышке Флурри Харт, пересказывая ей все основные события, произошедшие в Эквестрии. Данные эпизоды анимированы в стиле стоп-моушен. __TOC__ Эпизоды Королевская свадьба «'Королевская свадьба'» (англ. "The Royal Wedding") — первый эпизод « », вышедший 18 июля 2016 года на официальном ютуб-канале «Хасбро»MLP: Friendship is Magic - 'The Royal Wedding' Ep. 1 Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook. YouTube (2016-07-18). Проверено 18 июля 2016.. Сокращённая версия была опубликована в фэйсбуке «My Little Pony» 14 августа 2016 годаBaby Flurry Heart is so cute I can’t even!! But I can!!…. Facebook (2016-08-14). Проверено 15 августа 2016. и на ютуб-канале «My Little Pony Official» 24 октября 2016 годаMLP: Friendship is Magic - 'The Royal Wedding' Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Moments. YouTube (2016-10-24). Проверено 24 октября 2016.. Сокращённая версия нужна для того, чтобы познакомить зрителей со сериалом и кратко пересказать события, произошедшие в эпизодах «Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1» и «Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2». Сиделка 101 «'Сиделка 101'» (англ. "Foal Sitting 101") — второй эпизод « », вышедший 18 июля 2016 года на официальном ютуб-канале «Хасбро»MLP: Friendship is Magic - 'Foal Sitting 101' Ep. 2 Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook. YouTube (2016-07-18). Проверено 18 июля 2016.. Сокращённая версия была опубликована в фэйсбуке «My Little Pony» 22 августа 2016 годаFoal sitting is so much fun when the foal is as cute…. Facebook (2016-08-22). Проверено 22 августа 2016.. Бразильская и португальская версия была опубликована на ютуб-канале «My Little Pony Official» 18 октября 2016 годаMLP: Explore Equestria Brasil - O Livro de Recortes da Heartfelt: Curso de Babá de Potros. YouTube (2016-10-18). Проверено 19 октября 2016.. Эта короткометражка отсылается на события, произошедшие в эпизодах «Новорождённые пони» и «Настоящий друг». Всё об аликорнах «'Всё об аликорнах'» (англ. "All About Alicornsis") — третий эпизод « », вышедший 18 июля 2016 года на ютуб-канале «My Little Pony Official».MLP: Friendship is Magic - 'All About Alicorns' Ep. 3 Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook. YouTube (2016-07-18). Проверено 19 июля 2016. Эта короткометражка рассказывает про способности и обязанности разных пони, а также об аликорнах. Магия знаков отличия «'Магия знаков отличия'» (англ. "Cutie Mark Magic") — четвёртый эпизод « », вышедший 5 августа 2016 года на ютуб-канале «My Little Pony Official»MLP: Friendship is Magic - ‘Cutie Mark Magic’ Ep. 4 Baby Flurry Heart’s Heartfelt Scrapbook. YouTube (2016-08-05). Проверено 5 августа 2016.. Сокращённая версия была опубликована в фэйсбуке «My Little Pony» 9 сентября 2016Cutie Marks are just so magical and cute!! —…. Facebook (2016-09-09). Проверено 10 сентября 2016. и на официальном ютуб-канале «Хасбро» 18 октября 2016MLP: Friendship is Magic - ‘Cutie Mark Magic’ Baby Flurry Heart’s Heartfelt Scrapbook. YouTube (2016-10-18). Проверено 19 октября 2016.. Эта короткометражка объясняет, что такое знаки отличия. Спасение Кристальной Империи «'Спасение Кристальной Империи'» (англ. "Saving the Crystal Empire") — пятый эпизод « », вышедший 8 августа 2016 года на ютуб-канале «My Little Pony Official»MLP: Friendship is Magic - ‘Saving the Crystal Empire’ Ep. 5 Baby Flurry Heart’s Heartfelt Scrapbook. YouTube (2016-08-08). Проверено 8 августа 2016.. Эта короткометражка пересказывает события, произошедшие в эпизодах «Кристальная империя. Часть 1» и «Кристальная империя. Часть 2». Канун Дня горящего очага «'Канун Дня горящего очага'» (англ. "Hearth's Warming Eve") — шестой эпизод « », вышедший 17 марта 2017 года в фэйсбуке «My Little Pony»Have you met Baby Flurry Heart, Princess.... Facebook (2017-03-17). Проверено 17 марта 2017. и на официальном ютуб-канале «Хасбро»MLP: Friendship is Magic - ‘Hearth’s Warming Eve’ Ep. 6 Baby Flurry Heart’s Heartfelt Scrapbook. YouTube (2017-03-20). Проверено 20 марта 2017. после седьмого и девятого эпизодов. Эта короткометражка объясняет, что такое «Канун Дня горящего очага». Ночь кошмаров «'Ночь кошмаров'» (англ. "Nightmare Night") — седьмой эпизод « », вышедший 28 октября 2016 года на ютуб-канале «My Little Pony Official»MLP: Friendship is Magic - 'Nightmare Night' Ep 7. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook. YouTube (2016-10-28). Проверено 28 октября 2016. после девятого эпизода и до шестого эпизода. Также она была опубликована в фэйсбуке «My Little Pony» 29 октября 2016Pinkie Pie tells Baby Flurry Heart about one of her…. Facebook (2016-10-29). Проверено 3 ноября 2016.. Эта короткометражка пересказывает события, произошедшие в эпизодах «Затмение Луны» и «Мастер страха». Эквестрия: Страна Гармонии «'Эквестрия: Страна Гармонии'» (англ. "Equestria: Land of Harmony") — восьмой эпизод « », вышедший 31 марта 2017 года на официальном ютуб-канале «Хасбро»MLP: Friendship is Magic - ‘Equestria: Land of Harmony’ Ep 8 Baby Flurry Heart’s Heartfelt Scrapbook. YouTube (2017-03-31). Проверено 31 марта 2017. после девятого эпизода. Эта короткометражка рассказывает про известные места в Эквестрии. Кристаллинг «'Кристаллинг'» (англ. "The Crystalling") — девятый эпизод « », вышедший 19 октября 2016 года на ютуб-канале «My Little Pony Official»My Little Pony Australia - 'Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook: The Crystalling' Original Short. YouTube (2016-10-19). Проверено 19 октября 2016. до шестого, седьмого и восьмого эпизодов и 7 апреля 2017 года на официальном ютуб-канале «Хасбро»MLP: Friendship is Magic - ‘The Crystalling’ Ep 9 Baby Flurry Heart’s Heartfelt Scrapbook. YouTube (2017-04-07). Проверено 7 апреля 2017.. Эта короткометражка пересказывает события, произошедшие в эпизодах «Кристаллинг. Часть 1» и «Кристаллинг. Часть 2». Магия Дружбы «'Магия Дружбы'» (англ. "The Magic of Friendship") — десятый и последний эпизод « », вышедший 14 апреля 2017 года в фэйсбуке «My Little Pony» и на официальном ютуб-канале «Хасбро»Learning how to be a kind, honest, loyal.... Facebook (2017-04-14). Проверено 14 апреля 2017.MLP: Friendship is Magic - ‘The Magic of Friendship’ Ep 10 Baby Flurry Heart’s Heartfelt Scrapbook. YouTube (2017-04-14). Проверено 14 апреля 2017.. Эта короткометражка рассказывает про суть элементов гармонии главной шестёрки и про достоинства дружбы. Галерея Справки en:Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook es:Álbum Heartfelt de Baby Flurry Heart Категория:Короткометражки Категория:Коммерция